Starting up
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Chris is starting up working along side his father at the laboratory, and didn't know he would have to adjust to something more than the work schedule. It seems his fathers relationship with Dr. Faker is a little more...personal, than he thought it was /FakerxByron, nothing explicit just friend kisses and such 4


Looking around outside on the balcony of Heartland tower, young Chris Arclight couldn't help but grin out at the dimly lit city.

Just outside the break room was a small balcony a few people could stand out on and look out upon the city. The view was stunning, and Chris liked to believe he could see his house from all the way up there.

Glancing down at his gazer-phone, he nibbled on his lower lip, contemplating whether or not he should awaken Thomas and Michael. His babies would still be sleeping, as it just struck six am, but the temptation was there nonetheless.

He...felt a bit childish for missing them so much.

He was honestly only a drive, phonecall, or brisk walk away from them! But he just wasn't used to leaving them home alone without him.

Thomas and Michael had already begun going to school along side him, but it still made him nervous having them away from him. What if the nanny was too harsh with them? Did she know Michael only drank his milk if it was warm? Or that Thomas refused to eat anything but a peanut butter and banana sandwich for lunch?

He left her a list of these things, but what if she didn't read it! It was quite a worrying thought, but his two babies had gone out of their ways to assure him that they would be fine.

He sternly informed Thomas to phone him every couple of hours, and that he would be checking up on them periodically. He didn't want to seem too nervous in front of the children, and he sure as anything didn't want his father to think he didn't want to work alongside him!

Goodness, this was an opportunity like no other! To actually help his father with his real life work! Taking care of his-their kids was something he had always done, it was basically second nature. It didn't feel like he was doing anything special for his father, just something he had to do as an older brother.

But actually going out with his father to his work place to get hands on experiance with his personal works was just so exciting!

Chris would come after school and in on early weekends to assist his father. His evenings were essentially eaten up by this and studying his school work in his free time.

Byron was insistant that Chris not have to work so hard, but with his son so eager to be by his side, he couldn't really say much on the topic.

Kazuma's daughter Akari kept him company quite often as well, so fear his son was missing out on any social experiances was wiped clear out of his mind. It was sweet how the two got along so well, and if it weren't for Chris' obvious disinterest in women, he would have further encouraged the girls apparent crush.

Alas, they got along very well. Chris didn't seem to be the type to be drawn to large crowds anyways, he was more of a quiet kind of person who enjoyed the company of a quiet few.

Working evenings with his father was all too exciting for the young boy, but he was not prepared for a shocking revelation regarding his fathers own orentation.

Back when his mother was around, Chris felt his father to be completely devoted to her. That was a bad way of putting it actually, he loved her more than his own life. Taking care of her at her worst, and taking any kind of bad behaviours she might impose on him.

But he never thought his father was...interested in anyone more than his mother?

The rather off-putting older man, " ", his fathers companion, had more of an intimate relationship with his father than Chris had first assumed.

Now he knew his father was a fairly attractive man. Of course he was, he was his father! He had heard many of the female staff members whisper about how kind and lively his father was, and he couldn't help but feel a bit defensive over him.

He really didn't want him to get involved with anyone else. But...if it made his father happy, he was glad it was at least with an old friend of his.

Although he was quite a somber man, hardly cracking a smile, and always preoccupied with his work. He hardly seemed like a worthy companion for someone as great as his father.

Now Chris initally thought this was just an overly-familliar friendship, but upon further examining the two, he found that the two were closer than mere friends.

"Mmm, Dick, how's about you come over here and join me for a little snack," he heard his father coo to the other man in a manner that was most un-fitting of a gentlman! The other gave him this father lewd look, and-

Ugh! Gross! He actually brushed back his hair and murmured something into his ear?! How could-

Well Chris was suppose to be on his coffee break, but seeing as Akari was off on some kind of trip with her father, he didn't have much of a reason to keep those breaks very long. Having been very quiet in his entrance, Chris peaked over at his father flirting shamelessly with the shorter, uglier man, and felt a strange mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

But-his father. His father...was...interested in men?!

His mother was quite straight in her dissaporval in such things...and...well...if his father did it, it couldn't be that bad-

But all of that aside, it was really rather disgusting! Seeing his father giving such doey eyes to another person was-wasn't he too old for that?!

Feeling his phone vibrate at his side, Chris slinked out of the lab back to the break room.

He would have to have a word with his father afterwards.

Feeling a warm smile wash over him, Chris smiled softly down at his phone realizing it was Thomas calling him.

It was rather annoying how lazy Thomas was about calling, but he supposed he shouldn't complain too much.

His babies were growing up.

"Chris, Chris!" Michael's voice bubbled through the line, "Thomas snuck into the kitchen and was drinking coffee!"

"Oh was he now?" Chris tried not to laugh as he heard Thomas attempting to wrestle the phone away from little Michael,

"No I wasn't Chris! He's lying!"

"Am not! He said he was pretending to be you-" Michael began to gasp and shriek as Chris distinctly heard the elder tickling the younger over the phone, "No fair! Cheater-pants!"

"Now, now, boys. Play nice with each other." Chris felt himself tearing up at the sounds of his younger brothers playing so casually amongst themselves.

Ah, he really did miss having them around him...

"We gotta' study our books! Bye Chris!" Thomas was quick to call back at him, breaking through his thoughts.

"Ah, of course. Study hard, boys."

"I love you Chris! More than even Thomas!"

"No you don't!" Thomas argued back, going back to bantering away with his little brother.

"I love you both, now be good." Was all Chris could manage, feeling his heart swell up with pride. He had raised such good boys! He would need to talk to the nanny about the coffee later, but for now it was alright. He didn't want Thomas to think he was in any kind of trouble.

"Bye, bye!" Michael giggled back, shutting off the phone before Thomas could.

Oh, everything was a competition between those two! How sweet.

Sending Akari a quick little message asking how she was doing, Chris shut off his phone and made his way back to the lab.

Urgh! They were-they were actually kissing with their mouths now!

"Father, that is quite enough!" he had to shout, causing the two men to break apart instantly.

"Oh dear, h-hello Chris..." Byron feebly called back, realizing how this must be quite the shock for the young boy. To see his father with another man out of the blue, he hadn't even explained anything to him! How dissapointed he must be-

"This is a place of work, not these kinds of shenanigans. Now get back to work, and save the kissing and such for afterwards." Keeping his expression steady, Chris felt his chest burst with pride.

He was actually being the adult here! How cool was that?!

Byron had to do a double take and look back at his son.

He was...okay with this? Just so long as he...kept it out of the work place-oh dear, he would have to be careful. No son should have to see his father partake in such actions!

"Ah, of course m'boy! Anything you say, !" he grinned, hurrying over to Chris to embrace him fully.

Chris grinned a bit goofily at this, hugging his father back tightly. He was just like a real adult, taking charge like that!

Faker flushed a bit in embarassment for being caught doing something like that by his friend's son, but managed to shake it off.

The three resumed their work easily enough, but when Byron left to room to grab some print outs, Chris had to approach Faker.

"Sir, if you so much as upset my father in the slightest, know that I will come at you with a vengence." Darkly swearing this to the older man, Chris gave him a steady glare.

"Byron-your father has been my close friend for the greater part of my life, Christopher. I assure you, no harm will come to him while he is by my side," smiling slightly down at the boy, Faker couldn't help but be reminded of his own son back home, "You are a good son to be looking out for him like this, and I will hold you to your words."

"Of course." Chris nodded, more excited than ever to be defending his father like this!

Extending his hand to shake the youngers, Faker smiled as Chris shook his hand back in surprise.

"Ah, t-this is?" Chris flustered, looking down at his hand to see a small candy resting on it.

"Your father is rather fond of sweets, and I thought you might like it," he stated simply, nodding to the younger and turning back to his work.

Biting down a smile as he looked down at the little caramel, Chris quietly nodded to the other in thanks, and headed back to his work station.

Perhaps this fellow wasn't so bad? He was his fathers friend afterall, but he would keep an eye on their relationship nonetheless.

After the long day of working, the two Arclights returned home to relieve the nanny and greet the two younger boys.

Chris was pleasantly surprised when both Thomas and Michael came running to him first, hugging him around the knees and waist,

"Chris you're back!" Michael cheered, snuggling closer to the elder.

Thomas remained silent, hugging his brother with a big smile played across his face. He didn't need to bubble like a little baby like Michael, he just was glad Chris was finally back.

Byron examined his three sons with a soft kind of affection for a moment, letting the moment sink it pleasantly. Chris was quick to gesture their father to join in on the embrace, and gripped close to his family.

"I'll get started on dinner, now why don't you three become aqquainted with each others day?" pecking each of them on the heads and retreating to the kitchen, Byron propped open his phone to exchange a few friendly words with his dear little Dr.

"Father, no flirting until after dinner!" Chris called out to him, casting him a small smile. Byron had to laugh at this, winking at his son and nodding.

Usually Chris would offer to help his father with dinner, but he may as well let him sneak a few calls to his...er...boyfriend he supposed.

Either way, he wanted to hear more about this coffee Thomas had been sneaking.

He wanted to hear more about their day, and play with his brothers for a little while longer.


End file.
